Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4527564-20130411145549
Zig, Zig, Zig. Hot damn my feelins about him been a rollercoaster for a boy that ain't even been on the show for two full seasons yet. I'm cool with Zig now. He got my respect, I got love for the kid and everything. But God help me I wanted to slap the TASTE outta this nigga mouth in every episode from Bittersweet Symphony and back. First he had a beautiful, loyal, sweet, caring, sexy, 'Kim-Kardashian-ain't-got-shit-on-her' girl for a girlfriend who loved his ass and didn't give shit that he was broke. Then he gonna fuck around and put his lips on her best friend just cause the bitch looked good in a dress and some fuck-me pumps? I loved Zori so much and I especially loved me some Camaya but it all got jacked up since that day. Nigga! How the FUCK you gonna be broke AND have the nerve to cheat? I mean I'll date a broke man too if he got a rich heart. Money ain't everything and damn sure enough don't want to date a cheater. But you KNOW I still have a motherfuckin' point when I ask that question. If you can't afford to get a NICE bracelet for our anniversary then you can't afford to be slingin' dick to no other bitch either. Yeah yeah he only KISSED Maya but you get my point right? Seriously if you gonna CHEAT on me, you better be payin' my BILLS, buyin' my clothes, makin' sure my weave is FRESH at all the times, my nails better stay done. And while you at it, finance me a new ride and a couple pair of red bottoms.....NIGGA. Diamonds are a girl's BFF too , don't ever forget that :D. With Tori, that's upscale booty right there. Why you would even WANT to stray? Word up, bitch. If Prada or Gucci made pussy then Tori is the first release. EXCLUSIVE! But you know, niggas is greedy. What else is new? But all of that don't even piss me off HALF as much as the next part I'm bout to get into. The bottom line is CAM WHOOPED YO MOTHERFUCKIN ASS AND YOU DESERVED IT. Sorry he blacked your beady little eye like that but tell me what nigga WON'T beat a guy's ass if he tryin' to push up on his shorty? I ain't been around here in a while but I saw on a few threads people gettin' at CAM and talkin' about some "But, but but---He physically assaulted Zig! Cam started it. So that's why he said what he said to him. He didn't know Cam would kill himself".....Ooooooh. Shit, if a guy was relentlessly hittin on me and smirkin' in my man face do you think he ain't gonna hurt that motherfucka? Come on now. Love Zig. Ship Zaya. That's all good, that's ya'll's porrrogative(don't care if I can't spell, bitch, mind ya business) and there ain't nothin wrong with that. But Cam did what anybody who feels threatened and insecure would do. See there's so much debate still goin' around about whether or not Zig's last words to Cam was truly the blame for him deciding to kill himself. Well, whether it was or wasn't ain't all that matters! It was WRONG. Zig said "if you cared about her you would get out of her life forever". Even if that didn't make Cam take his life the question is why the fuck HE gotta get outta her life? Cause YOU can't have her? Cause you got that ass beat for trying to come between them? No nigga, that ain't how it work. BE A MAN. Take a loss and shut the fuck up. Win some. Lose some. I will say though BOTH they asses(Cam and Zig) is actin' like any typical nigga. Men got some EGOS on them. But in this case, one boy's ego led him to give another boy a justified ass-beatin'. Okay, so now that I just went in on Zig let me move on to the positives. Okay, I don't fucks with Zaya. Never did never will. But after the way he apologized for everybody he hurt and showed Maya that he CARES about her WITHOUT trying to romance her, I gained all respect back for him. I ain't about holdin' grudges people make mistakes. We human! It don't always excuse shit but shit can be forgiven though. I went from hatin' Zig to wantin' to give him head all in the course of 3 episodes. Keep it up, Zig! As for his fans, it's okay that ya'll done stuck by him through good and bad. God bless ya'll. I don't judge you.